


Cheerleader Fantasy

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerleader Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had no idea how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write some BLAM locker room smut?? It would make my life!!

Blaine had  _no idea_  how this happened. 

None whatsoever. 

One minute he was helping Sam stretch and then he was kneeling in front of him and moaning around his cock. Maybe it had been his hand that had slid to his crotch accidentally. Maybe it was when Sam grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Regardless, Blaine wasn’t complaining. 

“Yes, yes,” Sam gasped over him, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging slightly. “Fuck you’re so good at this.”

Preening a little at the praise, Blaine reached up to get a better hold on his hips. He kneaded his ass slightly as he bobbing his head upside down. He tongued the place just under the head and Sam jerked his hips a little, mouth dropping open. 

This had been a long time coming. They had been sharing glances for weeks and the tension between them had been almost unbearable. It wasn’t going to take long before they both broke down and let themselves crash into each other. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Blaine pulled off, kissing his sharp hip and smiled as Sam’s eyes darkened further. 

He nodded furiously and grabbed Blaine’s arm, pulling him over to one of the benches. Sam grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They both groaned loudly as they messily licked into each other’s mouths, fingers grasping at each other desperately as they stripped the rest of their clothes. 

“Leave this on,” Sam tugged on his Cheerio shirt and Blaine smirked. 

“Feeling kinky?” He teased, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip. 

“Maybe I’m just finally fulfilling my cheerleader fantasy,” Sam laughed, sitting on the bench and pulling Blaine into his lap.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine raised his eyebrows and ground down on his lap. “Gee wiz Sam, I just knew you were going to win the big game. Can I see your big trophy?”

“You’re ruining it.”

Blaine’s laugh was cut off by another deep kiss. He ground down on Sam’s lap slightly and smiled at the moan. He broke the kiss with a loud smack, grateful that it was late enough that they didn’t have to worry about people coming in, and leaned over to grab a bottle of lotion that had been in his locker. 

He shuddered and let out a long breath as he slid a finger into himself. As he stretched himself, Sam peppered his face with little kisses and nips to his lips, neck, and shoulders. 

“I’m ready,” Blaine panted out after he had gotten to three fingers. 

They both groaned into each other’s mouths as he positioned over Sam’s cock and sank down. For a moment, they both just panted and stared into each other’s eyes. Then Blaine lifted his hips and sank back down.

They started moving together in unison, Blaine grinding down and Sam thrusting up. Blaine’s hands tightened on his shoulders, gasping as he moved faster. His Cheerio top bunched up slightly as Sam’s hands slipped a little on his hips.

He let out a shout as Sam grabbed his hips, wrapped his legs around his waist and picked him up. He slammed him against the cold lockers and started fucking him hard. 

With every deep thrust, he forced out a sharp gasp. Blaine’s fingers scrambled desperately against the metal and he felt himself rushing towards his orgasm. 

Sam’s powerful body was slamming into him and his arms felt so strong where they held him up. The realization of how vulnerable he was held up by Sam’s strength left him dizzy. He could hardly breath as his spine curled and he screamed through his orgasm.

It took a few more thrusts before Sam followed after, biting his shoulder hard. Blaine was lowered onto boneless legs and he leaned heavily against Sam, trying to catch his breath.

“So…feel up for a shower?” Sam sounded a little breathless. 

“Give me a minute,” Blaine grinned, kissing him deeply.


End file.
